


phone booth.

by H0NEYYC0MB



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Apocalyptic AU, BBH, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Death, Ducks, Gen, Minecraft, Platonic Skephalo - Freeform, Skephalo, YouTubers - Freeform, blizzard, mcyt - Freeform, platonic, skep - Freeform, skeppy - Freeform, skeppy dies again lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0NEYYC0MB/pseuds/H0NEYYC0MB
Summary: !! apocalyptic au !!“just as he thought he saw his destination in the distance, he could have sworn that he heard some soft speaking. his walking came to a halt as he went almost stopped breathing. he hadn't seen another person who wasn't infected in months. he told himself not to get his hopes up, until he heard it again. he followed the noise until he made it to a small alley.as he peaked around the corner, he saw a man in a red and black hood hunched over a small space. ' what the hell is he doing? what is he talking to? 'the man turned to see the short boy. " oh, hi. “  he spoke in a higher-pitched voice. skep shyly waved, he didn't quite know how to react to human interaction anymore.”
Relationships: skephalo - Relationship
Kudos: 96





	phone booth.

**Author's Note:**

> hey i wrote this at midnight dont bully me pls and thanks

skep woke up in the cold, hard, and small telephone booth that he fell asleep in the night before. he found that they were good place to hide, since he was so petite & could fit, the door could easily lock, and it was more comfortable & safe than any park bench.

his backpack was sitting sitting beside him. he rubbed his eyes on his slightly dirty hoodie before unzipping his bag to make sure he had everything he may need. ‘ oats, water, flashlight, pocket knife, extra materials ‘ he stood up and stretched, briefly looking out the windows of the booth, making sure there were no zombies in sight.

he cautiously unlocked and opened the door, his gun grasped in his left hand, ready to shoot if he needed to. to his surprise, he only spotted about three, all spread out and far away enough to not see him. he snuck out and made his way around the city as usual. he needed to find another supermarket or something similar to get more oats. oats were actually good for this situation, considering they had one of the best shelf lives and not a lot of people thought of them when the "virus" first broke out, so they were quite easy to find.

just as he thought he saw his destination in the distance, he could have sworn that he heard some soft speaking. his walking came to a halt as he went almost stopped breathing. he hadn't seen another person who wasn't infected in months. he told himself not to get his hopes up, until he heard it again. he followed the noise until he made it to a small alley.

as he peaked around the corner, he saw a man in a red and black hood hunched over a small space. ' what the hell is he doing? what is he talking to? '

the man turned to see the short boy. " oh, hi. “ he spoke in a higher-pitched voice. skep shyly waved, he didn't quite know how to react to human interaction anymore.

" what's your name? "

" uh, skep. “ he revealed the rest of himself from the corner. "you?"

" you can call me bad. "

' strange ' “ uhm, ok. so, who were you talking to? "

bad stood up to reveal five small, yellow ducks huddled into a small corner. skep stepped closer to them. " i was trying to figure out how to help them. "

skep let out a small chuckle by accident. but he found it quite kind actually, helping ducks in the middle of the apocalypse. " they look hungry, i have some oats in my bag, i think they are safe for ducks. " 

" really? "

" yeah. " he took off his bag and unzipped it. 

" also, why are you helping some ducks in the middle of the end of the world? " he let out a small laugh.

" i don't know, they looked scared. " he said, looking kind of embarrassed. " i didn't even know anyone was around this town anymore. "

" i really just got here a week ago. "  
bad let out a small "oh" before being given the can of oats.

the ducks ate the oats as if they hadn't eaten in months.

skep held his hand out to one of the ducks, it stepped carefully onto his hand.

" awh! it likes you! " bad smiled, he hadn't smiled in a while, it felt nice to finally talk to someone.

-

a few months had passed, skep and bad were inseparable. they never split up, they traveled as far as they could survive together, with the one duck who stepped onto skep’s palm, whom they had named rocket launcher, it was a funny name to get them through their tough situations.

one late, winter night, they sit in a phone booth. a fleece blanket protecting them from the brutal, december air. the ducking had snuggled onto skep’s left shoulder, as bad had leaned his head on his right for warmth.

“ hey bad? ” skep whispered into the silence, that was only filled with the slight noise of their breathing.

“ yes? “ bad responded, exhaust clear in his voice.

“ do you ever think about how- “ skep thought for a moment “ how one day, we will inevitably die. i mean, there’s no way we can just go on forever, so i just don’t quite see the point of it all.” he scratched the duckling on his shoulder’s head gently, trying to find a sense of joy in the rather dark moment.

“ well, i think we are still here for a reason. i dont think we can save the world, but i reckon that we are here to just make the most of what we have left. “ bad responded quietly, adjusting the blanket to cover his foot.

“ i guess you’re right. but it’s still scary, y’know? the fact that either of us could just die at any mom- “

“ skep, you can’t think that negatively. “

there was a small silence.

“ how do you do it bad? “

“ hm? do what ? “

“ stay so positive, all of the time? “

“ well, i want to make the best out of everything, no matter how crappy the situation. “

skep still didn’t understand how he could do that, but he didn’t want to ask any more questions.

“ hey skep? “

“ yeah? “

“ like what you said, can we promise that whichever of us dies first, the other will still try to stay positive about everything. “

skep didn’t like that thought. he didn’t like the thought of having to live without bad, but he didn’t want to leave bad either. he wished that they could just die together, though it would be unlikely.

he wished that they could just live as normal people, as normal best friends, he wished that this virus never happened, and they met some other way. he wished for a lot of things he would never get.

“ do you promise? “ bad repeated. skep gave a nod, as bad rested his head on skep’s shoulder again, and began drifting off to sleep.

skep took the duck off of his shoulder and held it in his palms. it was cold, rocket launcher would likely not survive the winter. skep opened his bag and grabbed the can of oats. he poured a few in his hand and fed it to the duck. 

-

it was a snowy day, they were locked inside the phone booth, running low on oats and water.

“ skep, we should go get more stuff. “

skep was heavily in worry and denial, he didn’t want to leave the safety of the booth, but deep down he knew, he was starving, bad was starving, rocket launcher was starving. but he was worried. the zombies weren’t very good in snow, their frail bodies wouldn’t last very long in the blizzard.

“ but- “

“ no more buts skep, if you aren’t going, ill go on my own. “

“ no! no, no, i’ll go with you. can we just,, make it quick? “ he began to stand up, grabbing his bag, weakly.

the two walked into the blizzard, eyes on the nearest corner store ahead. the wind was brutal. skep was glad that he left rocket launcher in the booth, he would get blown out of his hands as soon as they stepped outside.

they huddled in the fleece blanket in an attempt to keep warm, the snow nibbling away at their bare feet.

about half way across the street, skep had fallen to his knees. he wasn’t sure whether it was the wind, the cold, the lack of nutrients, or just exhaustion. but it was inevitably a combination of the four.

bad began to panic, he took the blanket completely off and wrapped it around skep. bad was cold, but he knew the the boy before him was about to freeze to death if he didn't do something. 

he picked up the boy, realizing just how light he was, and attempted to carry him back to the booth. he had a plan, bring skep back, go get the oats and water, then go back and try to heal him. 

he stepped as fast as he could through the blizzard, making it back to the booth. he opened the door and laid the boy inside.

“ i’ll be back, “ he whispered “ don’t go anywhere. “

skep could do nothing but curl up in the blanket in an attempt to warm himself and wait. he saw rocket launcher hopping around on the ground. he wondered what it would be like to be a duck, how innocent and blinding of the situation it would be. 

after a few minutes, bad had returned. he immediately gave skep some water, and tried feeding him oats. but no matter how much he tried, he knew skep wouldn’t make it. 

his back was against the phone booth window, cradling skep in his arms, still trying to warm the boy. the boy’s breathing slowed over the painful hours, until it ceased. the tears left bad’s eyes, striking his cold face. it felt like tears of ice forming. but all he could do, was hold his best friend’s body in his arms, only minutes away from the alley they met in.


End file.
